Miracle
by Jamie1317kast
Summary: “ Lord, can you please free my family?” And, with every fabric of my being, I await the answer. Frightened for a moment, as the last of my consciousness fades away, that I won't receive an answer. But the answer does come. A concise, clear, and unmistakab
1. Chapter 1

Miracle

By, Jamie1317kast

" Lord, can you please free my family?" And, with every fabric of my being, I await the answer. Frightened for a moment, as the last of my consciousness fades away, that I won't receive an answer. But the answer _does_ come. A concise, clear, and unmistakable…YES.

Chapter summary: Well, shit.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue me.

Rated R. why? Well, why not? Language, blood, and overall bluntness.

ANdon't ask, please. It just fit. Somehow. shifty eyes this is just the prologue; there will be three chapters, Miracle's Promise, Miracle's Pawn, and Miracle's Price. Possibly not in that particular order.

Prologue, Oops…:

Somewhere, out of the weaving darkness, came a voice. The voice was having a wee bit of difficulty.

" Well, shit."

There was the sound of some rummaging in the pockets of eternal time and interesting promises. The voice frowned.

And then, something broke, snapped in half like a dry twig.

" Oops."

Said the voice.

And then, there was a Great Miracle.


	2. Miracle's Promise

Miracle

By, Jamie1317kast

Free! A promise fulfilled! That damn fine print! A death! And a question…Without the curse, what are we, exactly?

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue me.

Rated R. why? Well, why not? Language, blood, and overall bluntness**_. SPOILERS_**

AN the prequels to this story are Protector And Betrayer, and The Final Price. You don't have to read them to understand this. I'll try to explain everything properly!

Miracle's Promise:

" Shigure-san?" Tohru Honda, carrier of the Sohma's secret and your average high school girl, was knocking on the door of Shigure's bedroom. She was worried, Shigure hadn't come down for lunch and he was usually loathe to skip any of her home-cooked meals. " Shigure-san?" She called a little bit louder this time.

Her voice echoed throughout the empty house. It was Saturday and everyone was out. Kyo was at Kazuma's dojo and Yuki had gotten up early to meet with the student council. She frowned slightly; this wasn't at all like Shigure. So, boldly gathering her courage, she grasped the doorknob in her small hand and turned it.

" F-forgive the intrusion-" Tohru pushed open the door a little ways. Her gaze swept the dark room taking in the tiny details, the curtained windows, the foul air, the blood…

" Kami-sama!"

Hatori was taking the opportunity to sleep in. However, his sleep was disturbed by an odd feeling that kept brushing against him. Trying to unconsciously return to the peaceful oblivion of sleep, his limbs moved lethargically, trying to find a better position in which to rest, appearing as if he was painting with an invisible paintbrush.

The feeling grew, an odd sort of restlessness. His brow furrowed, like two fuzzy caterpillars digging trenches above his eyes. His eyes snapped open.

" Nani…"

The sunlight brushed softly against Kyo's sweaty forehead. He stopped his arm in mid-punch and stood straight, his face turned and seeing something that Kazuma could not.

" Kyo?" Kazuma asked worriedly.

" I'm…not sure." Kyo replied, staring at his bracelet.

CRASH!

" Yun-Yun!"

" Yuki-kun!"

Yuki lay where he had fallen on the linoleum floor, purple eyes wide at absolutely nothing at all.

Machi leaned down next to him, putting a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Kakeru growled, watching Yuki's expressionless face save for his wide, hard-to-look-at eyes. Naohito and Kimi watched, unable to anything to help their suddenly stricken president. Kimi turned to Kakeru.

" What do we do?"

" I don't know." He spoke softly. " I just don't know."

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream of pure anguish cut through the still, afternoon silence of Sohma House. A vase crashed against a wooden pillar and sharp, deadly, eye-piercing shards flew everywhere. Creamy-silk fabric tore at the shaking, desperate hands. Akito threw her head back and let out a cry that sent the birds flying to the skies on feathered-silvered wings.

" NOOOOOOOOO!"

Kureno burst into the room, grabbing her around the waist and holding her close. Akito collapsed against him, crying.

A sad, sweet, crying girl.

" Why?" She whispered over and over again, lips trembling, eyes pouring tears, her heart felt like it was going to burst. " Why?"

She ran down the stairs, barely thinking, mind hardly able to register what her eyes were telling her.

" Hatori! Hatori!" She cried out, knowing that he couldn't hear her, but still…

The sky clouded over so quickly that no one even noticed until the thunder boomed and the clouds broke, pouring hard, grey, Gestapo rain.

A single tear leaked out of Momiji's eye, unbidden. He slid open the porch door and walked out into the rain, violin still in hand. He closed his eyes and stared up at the sky through his chaotic emotions only. The rain seemed to fill him up, echoing inside the wooden instrument.

Rin stood at the open window of her hospital room, her uneven, short hair blown back by the wind.

" You liar." She gritted her teeth and pounded on the window frame. " LIAR!"

The broken glass buried itself deep into Hatsuharu's fist, but he didn't seem to notice. A drop of blood ran down his fingers and dropped onto the floor, spattering crimson over his reflection in the glass pieces.

Yuki gave a sharp intake of breath and sat up, head swimming. " I…have to get home."

The mud splattered and plastered itself to Ritsu's kimono. He was running as fast as his restricting clothes would allow him. ' At times like these,' He thought, trying to ignore this…empty feeling. ' I wish that I was wearing boy's clothes.'

He shook his head. ' What a…selfish wish.'

Hiro grasped Kisa's hand and held it tightly and tried to ignore the sound of Akito's screams.

" Hiro-chan?"

" Hai?"

" You're hurting my hand."

" Oh, sorry."

He looked up from the hem he was stitching, and stared at his finger. The needle looked suddenly so inviting, Ayame couldn't help what he did next.

He pricked his finger. The blood welled in a little red jewel and Ayame kissed it, letting the liquid be tasted by his tongue.

" It tastes like…"

" …freedom." Kagura stared up at the sky, holding out her arms and letting the rain wash away all the dirt and grime that had lain hidden underneath her skin. " Freedom."

The phone rang consistently in the empty house. There was no one there to answer it. Hatori swore.

Small black and white orbs flew through the air, scattering in a million different directions. Kyo kept running down the forest path, and didn't once look back at the remains of his bracelet.

The bow slipped out of his hands and fell, sticking into the ground like Cupid's arrow piercing…

…Akito's heart was fluttering wildly. Kureno held the poor, frightened girl in his arms and rocked her gently, making little, futile, soothing noises.

And suddenly, as one, every single Juunishi looked up at the chaotic sky. They cried together, moved by those indescribable feelings.

Kyo kept moving, forcing himself to keep going, concentrating on the track ahead of him.

" Tohru!"

Her bare feet left wild, desperate tracks in the muddy path. She tripped and fell, and lay there, dry sobs heaving at her sides. " Someone…"

She whispered so softly that even the earth itself barely heard her. " Help him…please…"

The other line beeped. Hatori sighed and set down the receiver, waited a moment and then picked up the ringing phone. Ayame's voice wavered over the line.

" Tori-san…What's going on?"

" It's over."

Was all he said.

" The curse…" Rin whispered hoarsely.

" …Is broken." Momiji cried, and then laughed, suddenly, as if a great, oppressive weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

It was as if a wave of adrenaline had passed over them, and it left in its wake a giddy, weak feeling of relief. Kagura spun round and round in rain, a look of pure joy on her face. She laughed.

" We're free!" Kisa took Hiro's hand and they spun in a circle together.

He saw her then, lying in the middle of the path and soaked to the bone. " TOHRU!" Kyo ran to her and lifted her up in his arms, holding her closely. " I'll take you to Shishou's."

" Dead…" Her lips barely moved.

Kyo cocked his head. " What?"

" He's dead…"

Kyo's eyes widened. " Who?" He barely dared to ask.

" Shigure."

To be continued…


	3. Miracle's Pawn

Miracle

By, Jamie1317kast

Free! A promise fulfilled! That damn fine print! A death! And a question…Without the curse, what are we, exactly?

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue me.

Rated R. why? Well, why not? Language, blood, and overall bluntness**_. SPOILERS_**

AN the prequels to this story are Protector And Betrayer, and The Final Price. You don't have to read them to understand this. I'll try to explain everything properly!

Miracle's Pawn:

Hatori slammed the car door shut and jammed the keys into the ignition. He wrenched the joystick into D for Drive and spun out of the Sohma compound. ' There's no need to panic.' He told himself. ' No need at all.'

She wouldn't stop crying so Kureno laid her down on her futon and picked up the phone. It rang and rang until the answering machine picked up.

" Moshi, moshi. You've reached the answering machine of Dr. Hatori Sohma. I'm not in right now so please leave you name, number, and a short message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you for your time."

_Beep!_

" Hatori-san, this is Kureno. Please, if you're there, pick up. There's something wrong with Akito…"

But no matter how long he waited, no one answered.

" Please…" Kureno hung his head in helplessness.

The door was flung open violently. Several nurses spoke harshly to the young man standing in Rin's doorway.

" Fuck off." Hatsuharu brushed them off and slammed the door behind him.

Rin stood speechless by the window.

" Rin…"

No response. He moved further into the room.

" It's over. The curse is gone."

Her hand tightened and her frame started to shake.

" Rin, we're free."

Rin turned and flung herself wordlessly into Hatsuharu's arms.

' Gure-san would know.' Ayame told himself. ' Gure-san would know what's going on.'

The store was locked and the lights were off. Ayame started off down the street, walking as fast as his fear would let him. Pulling out his cell phone, Ayame was about to speed-dial Shigure's number when it started ringing Green Day's Boulevard Of Broken Dreams.

He didn't even have to look at the name to know that Yuki was calling him. ' I didn't even know that Yuki _knew_ my cell number!' He thought.

He flipped it open.

" Hello, Yuki." He started, putting on his cheeriest voice. " What's up?"

Stop.

Rewind.

Play.

Yuki sped up as he turned off the main road onto the forest path. His intuition was screaming at him.

_Wrong! Something's wrong!_

" Why isn't anybody answering!" He yelled out loud in frustration, hanging up his cell phone for the thousandth time. " Honda-san should at least be home-"

He skidded to a stop…

…taking in the sight of Kyo carrying Tohru in his arms. Both of them were covered in mud and Yuki didn't need his Rat senses to know that fear and sadness were pouring off them.

He rushed to Kyo's side.

" Is Honda-san alright?"

Kyo barely nodded.

" I'm calling Hatori!"

Kyo shook his head.

" Not there?"

Another shake.

There were no other options, since it didn't seem that Shigure was going to get up off his lazy ass and answer his damn phone.

" I'm calling Nii-san."

Play.

" There's something wrong with Honda-san!" Yuki practically yelled into the phone.

Ayame stopped walking.

He clutched the cell phone closer to his ear with both hands.

" Where are you?" All the cheer was gone from his voice.

Yuki sighed inwardly, he was glad that he could count on Ayame to help them.

" Near the road, by the footpath. Kyo's with me, too."

Ayame took a death breath, and turned toward the road, hailing a taxi. He spoke quickly to the driver and without room for argument.

" I'm coming for you. Once you come to the road, go nowhere else. I will be there. I promise."

" Yes, Nii-san."

The line went dead. Ayame stared out the window and let a tear fall down his cheek.

It wouldn't be the last.

She didn't know which way to go. There were so many paths. Kagura closed her eyes and took deep breathes.

" Where is Kyo-chan most likely to be right now?"

She opened her eyes.

" At Shi-chan's house, with Tohru-chan."

Without another doubt of her footing, Kagura set out along the back wall of Sohma House, taking the less used footpath toward the writer's house.

Large, brownish-yellow eyes peeked out from behind the corner of the Rabbit's House. She shyly watched Momiji spin around in the rain. His violin lay forgotten in the grass. He danced around to some unknown music, laughing with all of his heart.

" Um, Momiji-chan?"

He stopped and turned toward her.

" May I play with you?"

Tears sprang unbidden into the Momiji's eyes. " Sure!" He cried, laughing and crying all at the same time.

Smiling, Momo ran to her big brother and laughed when he scooped her up in his arms.

" Mother?"

Okami turned to see her son standing in the doorway soaking wet.

" Rit-"

Without words he flung his arms around his mother and held her close. They sank to the ground and just held eachother. By the time they finally pulled away and dried the other's tears, Ritsu's kimono was still wet and the tea was cold.

And the best part was that none of it mattered.

They left the hospital hand in hand, smiling. Rin leaned her head on Hatsuharu's shoulder.

" I love you." She whispered.

" Me too." He replied.

The scattered beads made her slow and then stop.

" Kyo-chan came this way." She whispered.

Kagura looked left and right from where the less used footpath connected with the larger one. ' He went this way.' She looked right. ' But came back _this_ way.' She looked left.

She went left.

The car pulled to a standstill, Ayame got out and told the driver to wait. The engine kept running, keeping the air around the car warm despite the cold, hard rain.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes and peered through the grey curtain. ' Where are they?'

The sound of another car's horn caught his attention.

' But that's…Tori's car…'

Stop.

Rewind.

Play.

The mud kept Hatori from driving any further. He swore fluently and turned the car off. He was close enough anyway. He might as well walk from here.

He got out of the car and the rain soaked him through in less than a second. ' Oh well.'

Kisa and Hiro ran toward the approaching figures of Rin and Hatsuharu. They were greeted with laughter and smiles.

" Kyo-chan! Yun-chan!"

They stopped and turned back toward Kagura's voice.

Their expressions silenced her.

" Wh-what's wrong?"

Yuki shifted Tohru's weight so he could help carry her better.

" He's dead."

The world stopped.

" What?"

Hatori opened the door to Shigure's room.

" He's dead."

" Who?"

Un-pause.

" Shigure."

Play.

Ayame stared at Shigure's pale body tucked neatly into the backseat of Hatori's car.

" Gure-san…"

Hatori handed him Shigure's suicide note.


	4. Miracle's Price

Miracle

By, Jamie1317kast

Free! A promise fulfilled! That damn fine print! A death! And a question…Without the curse, what are we, exactly?

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue me.

Rated R. why? Well, why not? Language, blood, and overall bluntness**_. SPOILERS_**

AN the prequels to this story are Protector And Betrayer, and The Final Price. You don't have to read them to understand this. I'll try to explain everything properly!

AN #2 The first chapter was done listening to Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne, and the second chapter to Nobody's Home, and the third to Slipped Away.

Miracle's Price:

…and, hands trembling, Ayame read the suicide note to the congregation.

_My Dear Family (and Tohru of course!),_

_I love you all so dearly. Please forgive me if what I'm about to do doesn't work and I leave you for nothing. The curse needs to be broken, firstly, understand that. We MUST be able to live and define ourselves as WHO we are, not just by WHAT we are._

Ayame's voice became suddenly thick with tears that went deeper than words. He, sadness consuming him, continued on while Hatori stared out at nothing beside him.

_I am about to sacrifice myself. I shall now take on what was Akito's pain and bear the full weight of the curse alone._

Ayame was trembling like a birch leaf, but, still, he continued; if only for the sake of Shigure's memory…

_For most of my life, I have been the Protector of the Sohma Family. And because of this great love, I have decided to become the Betrayer of my own selfishness. _

_Don't you see? It HAS to me. If not, who?_

_My final words are this;_

_I have paid at last the Final Price, I have stopped floating on the ripples. From here on out is merely Death, the greatest adventure of all._

_Ah, sweet Freedom._

_Catch me, catch me…_

_But only if you can…_

…_for I am the Wave._


End file.
